Will you come back?
by roxy123
Summary: Seto and Mokuba have a hard choice to make. Do they make the right one? READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!


Hi if anyone's reading this. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so please be kind. I know it's short. But it's meant to be like that. I could make it longer, but I'll only do that if I get enough reviews. So, here it is!

Will you come back?

"Seto! Are you coming, big brother?" a short, raven haired boy yelled up the stairs of a huge mansion. A shadow came over him as he craned his neck to look up the many flights of stairs. He turned around to see a tall boy with deep blue eyes stood over him.

"Yes I'm coming. The limo's waiting for us, Mokuba." The boy spoke softly, smiling at his younger brother.

The brothers walked out the door smiling and chatting about the new deal that KaibaCorp had got, which meant that Seto had slightly less hours to work. As the boys got within 2 metres of their black limo that was awaiting them, a small, brown Volvo came up the drive. Both watched it make steady progress and tried to see who was inside the car. When it eventually stopped, a tall, blond haired woman with perfect make-up stepped out and walked up to Seto, who was just about to get into the limo, assuming that the woman was one of Marie's, their housekeepers, friends.

"Mister Kaiba? Jayne Norman from Social Services. Could I speak with you? We've been meaning to have a chat with you. I assume my office has already contacted you? Either way, I called your school, and your brothers, to notify them that you will be unable to attend today." The woman spoke fluently to Seto, not allowing him to cut across her. The look on Seto's face was worrying to Mokuba, who had climbed out of the limo to see what was happening. His blue eyes looked panicked, his teeth starting to nimble his bottom lip, something that he had not done since he was six.

"If you have sorted it out, then come in." Seto spoke. Only Mokuba could hear a slight change in his voice, it was higher than usual. The three of them started to walk inside the house. Once they arrived in the hallway, Mokuba was sent to his room while Seto and Jayne went on into the lounge.

A few hours later, and Mokuba was standing outside the door to the lounge, pressing his ear to the keyhole, attempting to find out what was being said. He had heard some shouts, and had come down to investigate. As he changed his position slightly, the door swung open and Mokuba tumbled into the room. He lay on the floor, dazed slightly, and looked up at whom had opened the door. A hand was stretched out, ready to help him back up. But the boy's eyes standing above him were not the usual blue, and both eyebrows were arched, not like they would have been otherwise. Seto pulled his brother to his feet and looked away before Mokuba could see that his eyes were bright red.

"Seto? What's going on?" Mokuba whispered, looking scared, "Why have you been crying?"

"Mokuba, Seto and I have been talking. We at Social Services think that it would be better if you went to live with an adult who's there all of the time. And Seto agrees with me. I think it would be best if you went to live in a foster home for a while." Miss Norman gently spoke; not wanting to upset the boy's too much. She looked at Mokuba, who had a shocked face and she could see tears threatening in his eyes.

"What! No! Seto, why are you doing this? You said you'd never leave." Mokuba shouted at his brother, trying to get some form of reaction out of him. Seto looked at his little brother, and Mokuba could see the tears in his brothers eyes were already coming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I know, but I never will leave you. I'm never around… I can't take good enough care of you… I love you, and this is what's best for you… I… I'm sorry Mokey…" Seto stuttered, for the first time in years looking and acting human.

"You said… You told me… you promised you'd never leave." Mokuba yelled accusingly.

"I never will. But this could be, better for you." Seto whispered, turning away.

"Mokuba. Your maids have packed your things. I'll wait outside for you, but I need you to be out in five minutes. I'm afraid you'll have to go now." The social worker spoke quietly, walking out of the door, tears in her eyes too.

This left the two brothers together as they had been all their lives. Seto went and sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. Mokuba could hear him sobbing, and went over to him to sit next to him. Seto looked at him, as he sat down.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here forever or at least with you." Mokuba whispered to his brother.

"I don't want you to go. But it is for the best. I promise I'll come back for you, and visit you everyday." Seto whispered back. He then pulled his brother into his lap, and held him close to him. Mokuba promptly burst into tears. Seto rubbed Mokuba's back gently, trying to soothe him like his mother had done to him when he was younger, and she was still alive.

"You, promise?" Mokuba said through sobs.

"Yeah."

They spent their last minutes together like that, clinging on to each other, not letting go even they knew that in a few minutes they would be separated forever. A car horn went off in the distance, signaling to the brother's that their time together was over. And the way they felt, it was going to be over for a very long time. They walked outside to the car hand in hand. When they reached to car, Seto bent down and gave his brother one last hug and started to walk back into the house. He heard to car drive down the hill, taking with it the one person he thought he would never loose.

"Why didn't you wave?" Marie asked gently, for she had known Seto for years and was the only maid he would talk to.

"I couldn't watch them take him." Seto whispered, looking away from her. He made for the stairs, but Marie held him back and gave him a hug. She felt him sobbing into her shoulder, and tried to help him, but the only thing that could help was if the day had never started.

Hope you liked it. Review please; I need to now whether to continue with it. Thanx.


End file.
